Will this Bring Us Together?
by crazyyetgreat
Summary: Waking up in the bed with a man in a hotel room is something to not be very proud of. Waking up with a man who is your ex and has a girlfriend is something else you shouldn't exactly proud of. So here I am, Hibari Kyoya, in the arms of my ex boyfriend/boss' brother/teacher Dino. DxFem!18 Warning: ooc, yaoi, and yuri. Rated T for themes and bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano!**

**Teaser (Will be part of a chapter)**

* * *

My heart is pounding inside my rib cage. My stomachs churns inside. How the hell could this have happened?! It's the stupid stomach flu! I'm sick! Why can't these herbivores understand that?! The stupid pill should've taken affect. I took it right away as soon as I got home. It's the fucking stomach flu which I've been having for at least a month now... Then it's allergies!

I huff and narrow my eyes. Cold sweat is beginning to form on my forehead. I sigh and look at the clock. They're still not here. Hibird flops on my head and starts to song Nami Chuu's national anthem. Roll is on the table sleeping. Tetsu was originally here but I sent him to do paperwork with Sawada in the Vongola HQ here in Namimori. He would've been able to calm my nerves by making me some green tea. I grind my teeth and get up. I walk to the kitchen a boil some water. The flame is high so it should boil faster...

I feel a tad nauseous. A sigh escapes my lips, how do I tell him that our night together could have let to this? Or maybe I don't tell him? I'm an independent woman who can do what she wants without being tied down! But then it would be unfair... I shake my head. There's no actual results so I must be sick. I hear my door ring.

I open it to find Bianchi, Kyoko, and Nagi. I pull Bianchi in and the two of them follow, "What took you so long?!"

"Sorry Kyo-chan, we got a bit preoccupied" responds Nagi with a small smile.

I roll my eyes and invite them in. Did I forgot to mention that I've had the urge to pee fifteen minutes ago. Drinking a lot of water got my bladder full. I go to the kitchen and get a plastic cup, "I'm making tea so can you look after the kettle? Also, can you get the sticks out?"

Before they answer I run to the bathroom. Close the door and lock it. It takes me a couple of seconds to to pull my pants down along with my underwear. I squat down and place the cup underneath. Urine comes out and it manages to fall in the cup. I've been holding it in for a while so maybe it's going to be a lot. I take the cup out and look at it. It's crystal clear. Duh! I've been drinking a lot of water so I'm hydrated. I wait till I'm done peeing to pull my pants back up. Before I go out, I wash my hands, grab a paper towel and use it to grab the cup.

I step outside with a side. Bianchi and Kyoko look at me and bring me the sticks. Nagi pours tea into four cups and brings the ones she brought. In total, there is six. I place them inside the cup and wait a couple of seconds. Kyoko goes into the kitchen and grabs a paper towel and expands it on the floor. I sigh and Bianchi places her hand on my shoulder. I begin to take the sticks out but my hand begins to tremble so Nagi helps me. We place all of them down. We look at all of the results.

"So that means..." Begins Kyoko.

"Yeah" says Bianchi.

Nagi places her head on my shoulder, "It's ok, Kyo-chan. It'll all be alright."

I sigh and walk away. I look outside where Hibird has began to fly. The sky is a dark midnight blue. A silver crescent moon decorates it along with shiny stars. A couple of clouds are scattered around. I close my eyes.

"I'm pregnant" I say under my breath.

* * *

**So um, this is going to be part of the a chapter so all will be revealed... But here's a small summary a female Hibari Kyoya and Dino were both drunk and well, had sex. This pregnancy will either bring them together or separate them even more. That's all I can say right now.**

**Leave a review on what you think right now...**

**Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano!**

**Erm, I would like to thank all those who followed and favorited this story... **

**Pairings include: 8059, 9586, B26, XS, (either) 6927 or R27 or 6996 or Bianchi x Chrome...**

* * *

Chapter 1: What the Hell?!

Waking up in the bed with a man in a hotel room is something to not be very proud of. Waking up with a man who is your ex and has a girlfriend is something else you shouldn't exactly proud of. So here I am, Hibari Kyoya, in the arms of my ex boyfriend/boss' brother/teacher Dino. A massive headache has already began. Oh, he is so dead! I'm twenty years old and a serious assassin, like my family fears me too! But somehow I'm in his arms, naked, covered with hickeys, and he's soundly asleep. His arms around my waist. Skin to skin contact. Heck, he's even covered with bite marks! He's blond hair is messy and a soft snore escapes those peach colored lips. Those lips that are so soft...

_Get it together Kyoya! You need to get out of his grasp! _I try to wiggle my way out but he's grasp is pretty strong.

"Annalisa..." He says under his breath.

I wince. That's his girlfriend... The one he left me for even though we were together for almost four years... The woman who took my man. I stare at his bare chest and place my head on it. Close my eyes and sigh.

I raise my hands and push him as hard as I could off the bed. He falls naturally on his head. The sheets cover his lower half and slowly fall forward to his stomach.

He groans and sits up rubbing his head, "What the hell?!"

I scoff and cross my arms under my breast, "Is that all you have to say you idiot?"

His eyes widen, "K-K-Kyoya?! Why are you here?! Why am I naked?!" He stops and points on me, "Why are you naked?! What the hell is going on?!"

I growl and get off the bed. My back hurts a bit. Really? Is he that dumb not to realize what happened?! "Well Bucking Horse, we are both naked, we both have hickeys, and we're together in a hotel. Do you need me to draw you a picture?"

He stands up groaning and the sheets fall off exposing _that_. He rubs his cheek, "No..."

How the hell did this happen? All I remember was being dragged to a club with Bianchi, Nagi, Kyoko, Haru, and Hana. I refused to go but Tsunayoshi gave an order that I should go. To have fun and enjoy myself since it was my birthday. And thanks to Tsunayoshi's brilliant idea of making me go, I have found myself in this messed up situation! So thanks a lot Sawada!

* * *

Let's see, since only Bianchi and I are the legal age to drink we had some whine and cocktails. Then I went dancing with them, found a good looking blond dancing. His face was flushed so he was drunk, asked him to drink with me. Then we both danced.

We ended up in a dark part of the club making out. He whispered in my ear, "Let's go somewhere else mia bella"

We were both tipsy yet somehow we managed to walk across the streets, and get a room.

His lips brushed against mine. He tasted like alcohol. His tongue warm and moist wanting to enter. I backed away with a smirk and he pulled me closer to me. He licked my lips and I eventually left him in. Our tongues twirled together. Moist and warm, his leading. Soft moans began to escape my mouth and I opened my eyes. The man looked like Dino, my ex... I pushed him off but he grabbed me. This was going to lead to a broken arm and a kick to the crotch.

He kisses my hand and says between gasps, "What's wrong?"

I gulp and avoid eye contact, "You look like my old boyfriend..."

He chuckles. His face flushed red and his brown eyes showing warmth, "Yeah? Well you look like my ex too..."

With that we once again ended up making out and well, the rest is obvious. Pleasure was the only thin I felt, no trace of regret or worry. He is a man and I'm a woman. We both have necessities after all.

* * *

I groan and scratch my head. Looking around for a sign of condoms and oh look at that, there is none. My eye twitches. Oh hell no, this is not going to end up well. My clothes which consist of navy blue booty shorts and my black strapless top are on the floor. My black knee boots were on the floor and so are my black underwear and strapless bra. I pick up my underwear first and put it on.

"Um Kyoya?"

I turn around to see a sheepish Dino, "What?"

"This was just a..."

"A night of two drunks. This doesn't count and if you tell anyone I will bite you to death and the other person you told" I respond while tying my bra. Dino already managed to get his boxers on and his pants. He's still shirtless though.

I try to pull my shorts up but they're proving to be difficult. Not wanting to go up my ass. Dino chuckles, "Here let me help you..."

He pulls my shorts by the sides and pulls up. As they get to my waist, he buttons them for me. He also happened to give me a fucking wedgie. I elbow him on the rib cage, "Not a word to anyone, got that?"

He let's go and grabs his shirt. I pull my top on and put my boots on. Ah, I forgot they have heels... This can be used as an effective weapon when I go out when that stupid herbivore takes my tonfas whenever it's not a mission. Ok, so that man was bothering me and causing a ruckus! All I did was beat him and his buddies up! May have destroyed a couple of buildings in the process, but still! That did not meant that he had to confiscate my weapons! Ugh, he grew stronger and he spars with me when I want... With these boots, I can stab people with the heel. Sure it probably won't be as fun but it's alright.

"Those shorts do you some justice" says Dino interrupting my thoughts.

I blink a place my hand above my butt, "You don't say..."

He grins and starts walking towards the door. My round ass was something Dino always liked to grope when we kissed, just when we laid down together, and during and after sex. He would often squish and slap my ass and then I would whack him with my tonfa.

My thoughts stop when he opens the door. He looks at me with a sad smile and it feels as if someone were squishing my heart. I bite my lip, close my eyes, and decide to walk out first without saying anything and not looking back. Am I going to regret it later on? Possibly yes. But for now, all I need is to walk out first with my head held high and plot my revenge on the Fates or Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

After countless minutes of walking and guys trying to flirt with me, I finally reach my house. Here's a little secret~ All those guys who tried to pick me up, well they got kicked really hard on the area that counts and then I stabbed them with my heel. I would've done more damage but what I need the most is a hot bath and to see Hibird. Haru named him that so the name just stayed. Tetsu has been on a trip with his family for the past week so that means I won't have to explain anything to him. All I have to do is bathe, put on my yukata, and watch over Hibird. Oh! And find someone to channel my anger on. That someone will either be Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi, or Gokudera Hayato. Sawada seems to be the best option though.

I'll have to call Nagi to help creat an illusion to hide these damn hickeys once I'm out. Those useless herbivores should've notice them and stayed away, but they continued to swarm over me like stupid bees. I stop in front of the door. Could it be that I look like a hooker and that's the reason why they didn't stop flirting? That could be a probability...

As I'm about to open the door I feel hands wrap me. I was almost going to kick that person until I realized it was Bianchi. She looked worried and sighed, "Where were you at?!"

I noticed Nagi and Kyoko behind her. Sasagawa Kyoko was someone who, in a way, I was rather close to. All the other girls and guys were afraid of me in middle school so they stayed away. But the two Sasagawa siblings, especially Ryohei, never stopped trying to converse with me. Nagi and I grew closer too, she had asked me one day to help her train her battle skills. Eventually she began to be one of my trusted allies and just like Bianchi, she was there to comfort me when I broke up with Dino. Bianchi took the role of an older sister to me. She was the one to confront me about my feelings towards Dino. She said, and I quote, "I can see it in both your eyes, the way you look at each other". She actually was the one, before my crazy mother, to encourage me to go on a date with Dino. I was fifteen and very hormonal, despite what people think, and I wanted the outline in his pants; so to get that, I asked him out first.

"Erm, Kyo-chan... Are those hickeys?" Asks Nagi with a concerned look in her eye.

Kyoko's eyes widen, "Holy shit Kyoya-chan! Did you have a one night stand with someone?!"

I furrow my brows, it's so unlike Kyoko to say that, "Wow Kyoko..."

She narrows her eyes, practically glaring at me. She comes toward me and smack my shoulder, "Of course I'm going to react like this! You left your phone at the club and we had no idea where you were at!"

I rub my shoulder and smile, "Sorry..."

She pulls me into a hug. These whole hug things are still taking a while to take used to... But I hug her back, a bit awkwardly though. "Sorry to interrupt the moment but, did you have a one night stand with someone?" Interrupts Bianchi with her arms crossed.

All of their eyes are on me. They want an answer and I have to tell them. It's not like I can say I got bitten by a lot of mosquitos last night. But I don't have to tell him who it was, "Yeah... Don't ask who because when I woke up I got my things and left. Didn't even look back to see the guys face."

They stare at me with their mouths agape. Then Nagi closes hers and opens it again and begins to speak, "Did you use protection?"

I stay silent. They take that as a no because Bianchi groans, "He could have infections, HIV, herpes, and even cancer!"

Kyoko gives me a small smile, "Don't worry Bianchi-san, we can go and get her tested. I'm sure Tsu-kun will help if there is anything wrong!"

I want to protest but Nagi speaks up, "That's right! Don't worry either, Kyo-chan!"

They start to talk about the nearest hospital but I growl, "Hey! The guy I slept with had no disease or infections!"

"How do-"

"I just know. Besides, what I need is a pill" I say/interrupt Kyoko. I mouth her a sorry and she gives me a small smile.

"A pill huh? The morning after pill... Alright, I can go get it for you" volunteers Bianchi. I stare at her. If people see her get it, they'll start talking...

"Bia-"

"It's alright, Mama had given me some a month ago so I have one for you back at her house" says Bianchi with a smile. Yeah, she most definitely knew what I was thinking.

I nod and Bianchi leaves with Kyoko to Sawada Nana's house. I invite Nagi in. "So where is Tetsuya-san at?" Ask Nagi a bit shyly.

"He's with family in a trip to Hokkaido" I respond.

"Oh..."

We enter an awkward silence. Hibird comes flying in and sits on top her head. I leave her with him.

I get in the tub and decide to shower instead. There's a place I have to wash very thorough. I wash and scrub all of my body. My life is a mess. I wash my hair and stare at a strand. It's gotten very long, almost to my waist, it's time for a cut. Then I'll cut someone else. There's some chatter going outside so that means they've arrived already? Is my house really not that far from Sawada's? Huh, guess not. I step outside and grab the towel to dry my hair. I grab the purple yukata and tie it around my waist. It's my home so I don't have to wear underwear or a bra, even if I have guest!

I step outside with my hair dripping wet. A puddle is forming and if I slip and die, good. Why? I'll be able to slap the forces behind today and torment Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians. Once into the living room I find Nagi and Kyoko talking to Hibird. Bianchi is leaning on the wall. She looks at me, "Kyoya we brought you... Wait, are you wearing a bra?"

"Nope, not even underwear" I respond with a shrug.

"Kyoya!" Scolds Kyoko. Damn.

"It's my house" I deadpan.

With that she just huffs and pouts. Bianchi sighs and Nagi giggles. Bia taps my shoulder and hands me a plastic bag with a pill, "Here. Take it and drink some water".

I take the pill and head to the kitchen. "Does this mean Kyoya will never go drinking again?" Ask Kyoko.

"Yep" responds Nagi rather simply.

Something is wrong with Kyoko. My gut is telling me that. Did she have a fight with Haru? I'll ask later. I stare at the pill and take it. Right now I have to focus on this. I'll ask her what's wrong later. This stupid pill better work.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Also, I'm just testing this story out so I may or may not deleted later on...**


End file.
